


He's A What?

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Tim, Abby and Kasie with a little help from Tony find out something new and unexpected about Gibbs.





	He's A What?

NCIS Squad Room Late Evening. 26th July 2019.

"Timmmmmy. I've really, really, really missed you." Abby rushes through the bullpen and envelops McGee in a hug almost knocking him from his chair. Behind her trails Kasie with a slightly bemused look on her face.

"You only saw me yesterday and the day before and..."

"I'm so glad I was able to arrange the time to come back to the States to visit. Things have been totally crazy setting up the charity. I miss being with you guys."

He grins as he gently untangles himself from her arms. Then he starts to frown as a thought occurs to him.  
"There's nothing wrong is there? You know I need to finish this paperwork so I'll be able to enjoy our big catch up dinner with everyone on Saturday."  
"You are such a worrier." She hugs him again. "We had a great meal but Kasie was wondering about some results. I came back with her to see Major Mass Spec and what the lab's like now. Then Tony rang to..."  
"The point Abby?"  
"Your Gibbs impression has improved a lot."

He simply stares at her. "No one can stare like Gibbs. Tony was just confirming his and Tali's travel arrangements."  
"What about Senior?"  
"Booked into the Adams House as usual."  
"But that's not all Tony told us." Kasie chimes in with a I-know-something-and-it's-a-something-you'll-want-to-know grin.  
"Oh, yeah. Tony told us something quite...hinky."  
"I _do_ need to do this paperwork."  
"Gibbs is..."  
"Today is..." They respond simultaneously then look at each other and shrug.  
"You go."

"Thanks Kas. You know how Tony's always been interested in special days. He invited Palmer to a party for that tap dance one and he nearly drove Ziva crazy on talk like a pirate day. He told us today is Talk In An Elevator Day. It's to do with being friendly also networking, maybe promoting yourself at work."  
"I just think it's kinda creepy." Kasie gives an elaborate fake shudder of fear.  
"I agree. What's this got to do with Gibbs Abby? I mean I know he uses it a as a conference room but he's not on Twitter or any social media. I doubt he even knows about this." Tim shrugs dismissively.  
"That's true. However Tony pointed out that this still means Gibbs is..."  
"It means Gibbs is.." Again both Abby and Kasie are so excited they are talking over each other.  
"Gibbs is...?" Tim repeats.

"A trend." The words are barked out from behind McGee. Gibbs takes a sip of coffee before continuing to walk past the windows and out of the squad room leaving three stunned people staring after him.

"I think he means trending." Kasie whispers as if afraid Gibbs is still lurking. They all begin to laugh.


End file.
